


Be My Princess

by NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot/pseuds/NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta shows a side to him that Bulma has never seen, how far will he go with this new found attitude of his?</p><p>Valentine's Day Fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser art was posted on my DeviantArt account (Onlyifitsfluffy) with the same name as the story.

**~**

It would have been yet another typical day at Capsule Corp were it not for the impending doom that the strange boy from the future had warned Goku and the Z fighters about. The news had caused an endless amount of chaos amongst the Z fighters; now frantic training sessions were undertaken daily in an attempt to make it through this encounter with the androids alive. Goku had been warned that he would contract a fatal heart disease before the battle which had everyone on edge even though they knew he had the medicine to cure it, everyone’s hopes were set squarely on Goku’s shoulders and the thought of him being taken out of a fight that gravely needed him was a cause for concern.

Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku, had all made the decision to train together in the hopes of becoming stronger, Tien and Chiaotzu had gone off by themselves to train, Krillin had gone to master Roshi’s to train and that meant that Bulma was left to babysit the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Upon their arrival back on earth due to being wished back using the Namekian Dragon Balls Bulma had voluntarily offered Vegeta a room to stay in at her place, she knew it was going to be a challenge to live with him because of how he acted but she saw something deeper under his thin barrier of protection that made her pity him.

Most days he would keep to himself training so intensely that it nearly cost him his life on multiple occasions, Bulma couldn’t deny the pain she felt at seeing him so fragile whenever he pushed himself too far, though he would never show it as his pride would never allow it, she could see the pain he hid. Vegeta coming to live at Capsule Corp had caused nothing but arguments for her and Yamcha but despite the arguments with her boyfriend she refused to kick Vegeta out like he wanted, sensing that there was more to him than met the eye. Eventually the ongoing arguments with Yamcha lead to the two of them breaking up, this caused her to become more moody than usual especially with the amount of free time she had, and to make matters worse Vegeta was less than gracious around her.

And if all this wasn’t bad enough Vegeta was causing the gravity room to need repairs on almost a weekly basis, the two of them would argue loud enough to wake the dead every time he would storm into her room or the lab where she worked to demand that she fix it. It had been several months since they received word of the androids and once again Bulma was in the gravity room running maintenance on it as Vegeta had destroyed the circuitry. She knelt on the floor beside the controls inspecting the wiring to see what had shorted out this time while Vegeta leaned against the wall behind her with his foot resting against it for stability.

The silence was driving Bulma nuts as the looming presence of the Saiyan behind her grew until it caused her to speak, “I swear Vegeta the next time you break this thing I’m just going to leave it broken until you learn to train like a normal person.” She said not turning to look at him,

 _“I’m a Saiyan; I’m not a normal person.”_ Vegeta let the words remain unspoken as he didn’t intend to incur her wrath today so instead he gave an audible grunt,

“If you’re going to stand there looking over my shoulder while I work you can at least attempt to make conversation Vegeta, I mean you really need to loosen up.” Bulma continued,

 _“Perhaps if you could ever keep your mouth closed for five seconds I could ‘loosen up’.”_ Vegeta continued to keep his snarky comments to himself, closing his eyes to immerse himself in his thoughts,

Bulma paused from her work for a moment to study the Saiyan, surpassing Goku had become an obsession his need to be better than him was no doubt going to kill him one day, and if she had her way that day would never come. Several minutes passed and Vegeta noticed the sounds coming from where she was had ceased, he opened his eyes to see if she had finished her work only to find she was simply staring at him. Her stare was laced with enough pity to drown him and it was also unnerving so he stared for a moment longer before sighing and planting his foot firmly on the floor.

“Fine, I’ll bite.” She was unsure what he had meant when he said that until he spoke again, “I’ve noticed that Kakarot’s friend hasn’t shown up here for a while, you two have a fight?” His voice was unintentionally spiteful, and she stared blankly at him annoyed with his method of starting a conversation,

“Why is that any of your business?” She asked,

“It’s not; you wanted to make small talk not me.” Vegeta replied,

 _“Why did that have to be your question though…”_ She sighed inwardly, “If you must know we broke up and he won’t be coming around here anymore.”

“And what did you two fight about this time?”

 _“He’s strangely curious…but what could it hurt to tell him not like he’s going to spread it around or anything.”_ She reasoned, “He wanted me to kick you out and I refused, you have nowhere to go and it serves no one to have you drifting around the planet causing trouble wherever you go.”

She had continued to ramble on about Yamcha and how annoying he was but Vegeta had frozen at the moment she said she refused to kick him out at Yamcha’s request. _“Why would she defend me against one of Kakarot’s friends…she’s never done it before, probably because she knows I can take care of myself but still, what a strange woman.”_

“Why?” He asked,

She broke from her complaining drawl, “Huh?”

“Why did you refuse to kick me out?” His genuine curiosity intrigued her,

“Why would I? You didn’t do anything wrong.” She asked in return,

“That’s not an answer Bulma.” She was surprised when he said her name; it wasn’t as if he hadn’t said it before it just sounded strange when he did,

“I’m willing to give you a fair chance, perhaps like Goku did the first time you came to earth, you’re trying to help us kill the androids as well I can’t forget that, even if you may have your own selfish reasons for doing so, I’m not going to jeopardize the fate of the Earth just because Yamcha is a jealous idiot.” Bulma explained,

Her answer had taken him aback, sure he expected an elaborate answer from her but she was the only one who seemed to care in the slightest about him.

“You put aside the fact that it was my Saibamen that got him killed a long time ago?” He asked,

“Even though it was _your_ Saibamen that killed Yamcha it doesn’t mean you delivered the blow yourself, therefore you aren’t directly responsible for his death.” She answered,

 _“What kind of reasoning is that?”_ He really didn’t understand her sometimes; she confused him to no end,

She snapped the panel shut back on the console she was working on and rose to her feet carrying her small tool box and made to leave, “Well that should do it, try to take care of it a little more this time.” She said though she knew it fell on deaf ears, as she was about to exit the gravity room however Vegeta took a step away from her and spoke.

“Bulma wait…” He began, startling her again at the use of her name instead of ‘woman’,

“What’s up with you today Vegeta, I’ve never heard you use my name as often as today.”

“Just hear me out.” He said not turning to face her, she then turned to look at his back,

“I don’t know why you offered to let me stay here after I attempted to kill both Kakarot and his son, and having killed your ‘boyfriend’ but I…appreciate it. You let me stay here; you repair the gravity room constantly when I break it, and despite what Yamcha wanted you to do you refused to kick me out. I’m trash no better than Frieza and despite what everyone else says about me you’re the only one besides Kakarot who spared my life, that is willing to give me a fair chance that you know I would never give you were the tables turned.”

He felt the sting in his own words as he used Frieza as a means to compare himself, he hated him to no end even if he had been destroyed once and for all, the pain of his past still lingered.

“You are no Saiyan it’s true but the power you wield over me to make me bend to your will is unimaginable, no matter how angry or how much I yell at you, you never back down you hold your ground and fight with as much enthusiasm as any Saiyan woman. It’s true I don’t know if you do what you do out of pity for me but you do it regardless and it’s more than I deserve, you alone know me better than I know myself and that’s…daunting.

I don’t know how you really feel about me, but if your actions are any indication…it’s your choice and I will say no more on the matter so I have to ask.” He turned to face her, his arms by his side and clenched slightly with anticipation, “As the Prince of all Saiyan’s will you…would you…be my Princess?” He asked, and Bulma’s face twisted with more shock than even she thought possible, while the whole time he held nothing but his serious expression looking at her intently awaiting her response even though his cheeks were flushed red,

“P…Princess…” She muttered aloud, she couldn’t believe everything she had just heard came from Vegeta’s mouth,

Several moments passed and the redness in Vegeta’s cheeks slowly disappeared though he still held his seriousness it was clear he was looking for an answer and wasn’t leaving until he got one regardless of the outcome. Bulma composed herself and looked at him with matching seriousness.

“First of all let’s get one thing straight, you’re not trash, and you’re definitely better than Frieza, Goku told me what happened on Namek and what you said to him, I know that you are who you are because of him, you never had a choice to be anything else. And you’re not as hard as you think you are at least not to me, I have no idea what it must have been like to grow up the way you did so I can’t blame you for the way you act.” Bulma noticed the shame spread across Vegeta’s face as she told him Goku had told her about that moment,

“And secondly.” She began, as she then swiftly walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, catching him unaware his eyes widened and he moved backward slightly but she followed his movement by leaning in,

His cheeks flushed bright red and the tail that usually remained wrapped securely around his waist unfurled and sprung up behind him as the fur spread out as if he had been electrocuted emphasizing his shock at her action. In that particular moment he had no idea what to do with his hands as they remained taut slightly behind him from surprise, he made no move to kiss her back or breakaway the confusion running around in his head had him frozen stiff. She finally broke the kiss after a moment had passed and stood in front of him with a smile.

His mouth was open but nothing coherent came from it, only an occasional sound of incomprehension as he continued to stare at her in shock while she smiled back at him. She looked over at his tail that was still as stiff as a board and it caused him to regain his senses as he coughed slightly to regain composure, he then smoothed the hair of his tail and returned it to its trademark location.

“That…that’s still not an answer.” He managed at last,

She laughed slightly, “Of course I’ll be your princess.” She said, he realized saying that to her sounded a lot better in his head now it only served as embarrassment, “Does this mean we’re going to be getting married?” She asked, his eyes widened again at what she said,

“You didn’t get that far did you?” She teased slightly,

He folded his arms across his chest and turned his head slightly, “Shut-up.”

“You wouldn’t want something like that anyway would you Vegeta, you wouldn’t want Goku to see you in such a way.” She continued, he huffed audibly as she said that and she knew she was right,

“Don’t mistake me though.” He said as he turned back to face her, “Don’t expect me to change, I can’t be who you want me to be, and I can’t show you _love_ like ‘Yamcha’ I might not voice how I feel at all, you may see me as cold and distant, but I will never give you a reason to doubt me.” He wasn’t messing around when he said that,

“I don’t want to change you, the Saiyan I have feelings for is in there, and he comes out when he needs to, I already know that.” She assured,

He had to admit he didn’t think that he would get this far and he was feeling awkward as the silence between them continued as he had no idea how to continue the conversation. Was there even anything left to say?

She cocked her head to the side and smiled widely, “Well I’ll have fresh clothes and lunch ready for you when you’re done in here, try not to hurt yourself too much this time.” She said as she pecked him softly on the cheek before leaving the gravity room,

When she was gone he revealed a half smile as he opened his eyes and watched her walk away, he felt as if he had just defeated his greatest enemy, but he felt good now, better than he thought. He placed his gloved hand on his cheek where she had kissed him, his cheeks were still flushed red but his nervousness and unease was gone now, although it was replaced with the fear of unknowing, because life with Bulma was going to be anything but predictable.

He pressed the button beside the door and it slid closed, he then walked up to the console that Bulma had just finished repairing and set it to three hundred and fifty times normal gravity, now he was going to train with renewed enthusiasm.


	2. Come Stargaze With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Saiyan Prince asks his Princess to join him to gaze up into the night sky? This apparently!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible final installment of this story, because I must admit I am enjoying a break from my dark, angst dripping Yaoi 'Questions & Devils'
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It was late and she was tired, that much was obvious, she had yawned 3 times in the last minute, or at least that’s how often it seemed to her, when in reality it was probably over a longer period of time, because when she worked she completely lost track of it. She hadn’t seen Vegeta since their moment in the gravity room, and that didn’t surprise her, he had a lot to think about no doubt, she had never expected that kind of attitude and behavior from him. She had simply expected to be the only one who had feelings, but she was pleasantly surprised nonetheless. She noticed that Vegeta had taken the offered clothes and lunch, so even if she didn’t see him she knew he was appreciative of her offered kindness even if she never received a verbal acknowledgement of the act. But he did mention that didn’t he…

_I might not voice how I feel at all, you may see me as cold and distant, but I will never give you a reason to doubt me._

He had pretty much given her a warning that this was going to be how they would live. And she accepted that. She knew every last one of his silent tells but if he thought she didn’t know them or didn’t have a clue that they existed how did he intend to prove that he did care about her? This was something that peaked her curiosity immeasurably, it was also her distracting point when she had worked that day, but she was far too curious for her own good sometimes. She wanted to see him and it made her sigh loudly because she knew it would be awkward for him. But that thought in itself left her wandering.

She sighed again as she hung her lab coat over a hook on the wall beside the door leading out of the room, was their relationship even going to change?

_Don’t expect me to change, I can’t be who you want me to be, and I can’t show you ‘love’ like ‘Yamcha’._

If he couldn’t show her love, then why did he ask her to be _his_? Surely he was just shy and wasn’t sure how to love since he’d been a fighter for so long. There were so many unknowns about him that made her even more curious if at this point that was even possible, she didn’t even know what it was that drew her to him, he was ruthless to say the least. He’d never actually done anything that could be considered kind, gentle, or sweet even, until they had their conversation earlier while she fixed the gravity room.

Almost everything he had said to her had been a warning.

_I’m trash no better than Frieza._

He had pretty much told her that he didn’t even believe there was a shred of good in him.

_You’re the only one besides Kakarot who spared my life that is willing to give me a fair chance that you know I would never give you were the tables turned._

Even though he had made it clearly known how dark his heart was she couldn’t turn away. She knew that if he was going to destroy his self-image to warn her of what he was than he cared more than even he knew. Another thing that made her wonder was how long he had been planning to say these things to her. His words seemed to have been carefully chosen which indicated that these feelings he had for her had been there for some time and they had finally bloomed into action. The way he spoke made her realize that he was looking to be shut down…and hard. He was seeking an end to the feelings that he had, and he clearly hadn’t expected her to voice interest.

She also took into account that with the way he acted on Namek and earth when they were wished back by the dragon balls played a part in his assumption of their conversation ending in her leaving him alone. He had knowingly dredged up every bad situation that she would remember to use it against himself; he had put a lot of thought into making her remember who he really was. She did have to admit though he did a really good job at making her remember what type of person he was, and it scared her as she remembered all the horrible things he did.

What was she getting herself into…

It was her curiosity of the man that kept her from fleeing, the promise of something deeper lingered, the amount of concern he showed her in those moments when they spoke told her that there was more to him, promised her that there was something meaningful to be had…if the effort was put in to uncover it. And she wanted to.

She had no idea how long she had been standing before the door leading out of the room, but as a wave of weariness hit her she opened it and started walking towards her bedroom. She was tired and the thoughts of Vegeta clouding her mind made her more tired, trying to figure that man out even when she wasn’t tired was a strenuous task so she pushed the thoughts aside for now as sleep was her priority. She walked into her room and kicked her shoes off letting them stay wherever they landed. She was about to enter the adjoining bathroom to change until she heard a gentle tapping on the glass sliding door that lead to the balcony. Weary and lost to what she could expect once she opened the curtains she walked over in a depressed manner as if the intruder was interrupting the most important moment of her life.

She slid the curtains open to find Vegeta standing there, the usual blank expression on his face as he looked slightly down at her waiting for her to open the door.

She unlocked the glass door and slid it open as he took several steps back then turned to stand close to the railing looking out into the night sky with both hands shoved into his pant’ pockets.

“Vegeta…what are you doing here this late?” He had never shown up outside her door before, let alone this late, although when she looked at the clock in her room she realized it wasn’t that late,

She walked over to him and studied what he wore, black undershirt, a dark brown leather jacket, white cream pants, and complimenting black shoes; she couldn’t deny that he did look surprisingly hot at that moment. She stopped when she stood beside him and looked him in the eyes, as he seemed to study the stars above for something, anything, but then turned to peer back at her.

A silent moment passed, “Do you trust me Bulma?” His question was direct and to the point,

She was slightly taken back and flinched barely noticeably at his question, she saw something flash across his face when he saw her jump and she chided herself inwardly. Did she trust him? Obviously she must, she had just agreed to be in a relationship with him so why did that question surprise her? She righted herself and smoothed out her dress for no reason other than habit.

“Of course I do, I did agree to be with you earlier didn’t I?” She said matter-of-factly as she rested her hands on her hips,

Vegeta huffed out a small chuckle and smiled, “Good answer.” He shot her a cheeky look,

“What did you have in mind? You must have something planned if you asked me that.” She said notably,

“Yes, I do.” He said as he turned to stare up into the night,

“What is it then?” Bulma asked as her tiredness from earlier seemed to have disappeared,

He turned back to her and held out his hand for her to take, “Would the princess like to join her prince for the night?” His voice was oddly tinted with unnecessary drama as he tilted his head playfully,

Bulma felt her heart beat suddenly against her chest as a blush crept to her cheeks. What had happened to the cold standoffish Saiyan Prince that was just standing in front of her? Her mouth was slightly gaped open as she stood stiff in front of him.

Vegeta’s voice was teasing, “Bulma?”

She jumped slightly, his new attitude was almost scary but she composed herself again and smiled at him before placing her hand in his, “Of course Vegeta, I would love to, what did you want to do tonight, it’s not that late yet?” She asked inquisitively,

She felt his other hand snake around her back, it was then used to pull her flush to his chest and she gasped, her free hand held his shoulder and she looked into his face that was strangely soft. Vegeta pulled the hand Bulma had given him over his shoulder and she instinctively left it there holding onto him while doing the same with her other hand. He held her back gently, peering down into her eyes the whole time.

“Vegeta?”

“Hold tight we’re going to be flying.” He said as he then set his sights into the night sky again before he left the balcony and they were in the air,

“Wait Vegeta, I don’t have my shoes!” She nearly screeched in realization,

“Don’t worry about it woman, where we’re going you won’t need them.” There was slight irritation in his voice now,

Bulma looked around, they were quite high off the ground now and they were surrounded by clouds, she relinquished her grip around Vegeta’s neck and stretched out her arm to touch the clouds, they felt strange, but this was very romantic and unusual for Vegeta. She returned her hand around his neck before nuzzling against it, and with how close they were she could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

 _“Wow, he must be really nervous right now, but this is so unlike him though so no wonder his heart is racing.”_ She mused to herself,

Vegeta dropped down from the clouds and Bulma could see that they were touching down on the outskirts of town near a lake with a bridge crossing over it, they set down and the grass was surprisingly soft under her feet. They separated and Vegeta took several steps away from her looking over the lake with his hands in his pockets again, she walked over to him and held onto his right arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“It’s lovely here Vegeta.” She said softly and quietly,

He didn’t respond before pulling away from her grip to sit down, she frowned slightly irritation setting in now that he had reverted back to his old attitude. Knowing that she was alone with Vegeta she didn’t bother holding her skirt while she sat down, like she would have if anyone else was around, she looked at him and his face was somewhat set in his trademark frown. She shuffled closer to him and resumed her position before he had pulled away earlier, only this time she rested against his chest and nuzzled her head slightly against his neck. She felt his right hand around her waist as he leaned back on his left, they were both looking into the night sky at the stars that shone brightly and were more noticeable from here.

He felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest, _“I shouldn’t have come earlier than I had to, what the hell am I supposed to do now…”_ He kicked himself for not thinking this plan through well enough,

“Vegeta?” She broke him from his thoughts,

He grunted in acknowledgment.

“You’re wrong about what you said earlier you know.”

“Wrong…about what?” He was somewhat puzzled, and he looked down at her slightly,

“You tried your hardest to make sure I was aware of what you were, I know what you are already Vegeta.” He wasn’t sure he understood what she was saying,

He looked at her inquisitively, “When we talked before, you wanted me to tell you I would never like you…am I wrong?”

He was slightly surprised by her words and huffed a response before looking out into the night sky, “No…”

“You really didn’t think you had a chance? Even after I said you were kinda cute a year or so ago?” She saw his cheeks redden,

“I practically almost killed Gohan when we were sent to earth right in front of you, what chance could I expect?”

She realized he had a point, “So why did you bother saying anything earlier?”

_“Her persistent questioning is maddening…”_

“Because it…was interrupting my training, and I need to be able to focus or I won’t be able to destroy the androids.” He explained,

She frowned blankly, _“Of course because your training is so important…”_

“But wouldn’t being with me cause more distraction?”

“Not necessarily.” He said simply,

“What do you mean Vegeta?”

“A Saiyan will only fight at their full potential when they have a noble cause, Kakarot used to be that cause, my desire to be better than him fueled how hard I was able to train and fight but now…” He continued,

“Now?”

“Now I have a better…motivator.” He said simply, pausing slightly to find the right word but still falling short nonetheless,

Bulma gave his arm a knowing squeeze, “Did you bring me out here just so we could be alone?” She asked,

He pulled her down with him until they were lying on the soft grass together, “It won’t be long now.” He muttered,

“Huh?”

She was going to attempt to ask him to explain himself but it was then that the night sky lit up with colors, fireworks, she had nearly forgotten that today was Valentine’s Day. She wondered if Vegeta had of known that, but dismissed it when she realized that Vegeta barely cared about Earth’s customs, although it was strange that he knew to be here at a certain time. Either way she didn’t really care, because this was romantic and she was going to enjoy every last moment of it.

“You were wrong again Vegeta.” She said quietly,

“About what now?”

“Yamcha never did this with me.” She said simply as she pulled herself closer to him,

He blushed, _“At least I have something against that weakling now.”_ He smiled at the thought,

“You like it then?” He asked almost nervously,

“Yes Vegeta…I love it.”

She kissed him on the lips as he turned to face her, this time he wasn’t caught off guard, and returned her efforts as they were painted with glowing colors from the fireworks. So he did have a romantic side. There was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her not to get used to this because it wasn’t going to last, but she silenced it for now. She wasn’t going to spoil the moment with reality; tonight she was going to enjoy her fantasy.


End file.
